Sweter
by Unda93
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka niemieckiego. Prezent urodzinowy dla Loreley. Gdzie podział się zagubiony sweter Tommy'ego i co ma z tą sprawą wspólnego Adam Lambert? adommy


**Tłumaczenie tego tekstu dedykowałam Loreley z okazji jej urodzin. Dostała je prywatnie, na maila. Teraz publikuję je tutaj, żeby inni też mogli się uśmiechnąć przy tym opowiadaniu. W przyszłości możecie spodziewać się kolejnych tłumaczeń, choć nie obiecuję, że będzie to adommy.**

* * *

><p>Tytuł oryginału: Pullover<br>Link do oryginału: fanfiktion. de/s/4d6162ad00007bc306d00bdf  
>Autor: Miatierchen<br>Tłumacz: Unda  
>Beta: Unbekannt<br>Zgoda: jest  
>Paring: Adam Lambert  Tommy Joe Ratliff

* * *

><p><strong>Sweter<strong>

— Czy ktoś z was widział mój sweter? — zawołał ze swojego pokoju Tommy.

— Nie — odkrzyknęli Taylor i Sasha, z powrotem pogrążając się w nicnierobieniu, a wykończony nerwowo basista jęknął, opierając się o futrynę i zaglądając do swojego małego pokoju, który wyglądał jak po uderzeniu bomby. Pootwierał wszystkie szafki, a wiele rzeczy wyrzucił na łóżko, ale wciąż jeszcze nie zdołał odnaleźć tego, czego szukał.

— A wiecie tak w ogóle, o jakim swetrze mówię? — zawołał skwaszony, gdyż nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia, że gotowy jest udzielić mu jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

— Tak, o tym paskudnym — odparł Terrance, jednak lepiej zrobiłby, gdyby zachował te słowa dla siebie. Beżowy sweter w czarne wzory był ciepły i miękki, a blondyn po prostu go _kochał!_

— Jednak to ty zawsze gderasz, że powinienem wreszcie założyć coś jaśniejszego — syknął Tommy, podchodząc do niego i obrzucając gniewnym spojrzeniem.

Tancerz uniósł ręce, zaprzeczając słowom, które padły z jego ust.

— Nic nie mówiłem!

Tommy parsknął. W tej chwili chciał mieć z powrotem swój sweter. Podejrzewał, że inni najprawdopodobniej zażartowali sobie z niego, bo ciuch wydawał się im „aż tak brzydki".

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — zapytał za nim spokojny głos, a Tommy, odwracając się w jego stronę, niemal uderzył głową w ramę drzwi.

— Niby w czym? — odpowiedział markotnie.

— W porządkach? — Propozycja wokalisty została złożona z ciepłym uśmiechem, a blondyn, choć niechętnie, musiał przyznać, że piosenkarz obdarzony był nadzwyczajnym talentem do uspokajania innych ludzi. A może Adam przejawiał tę zdolność tylko w stosunku do Tommy'ego?

— Niech będzie — mruknął, po czym odwracając się i powłócząc nogami, ruszył w stronę pobojowiska.

Nie zamieniając ze sobą ani jednego słowa, składali we dwójkę jego ciuchy oraz pakowali je z powrotem do szafy. W pewnym momencie Tommy spojrzał na siedzącego obok Adama i zobaczył, jak czarnowłosy niemal z nabożną czcią składa parę spodni. Od tamtej chwili obserwował go podejrzliwie kątem oka.

— Adam? — zapytał zmieszany, gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła.

— Mhm? — Zanim piosenkarz uśmiechnął się szerzej, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, w jego spojrzeniu dostrzec można było zdziwienie. Zwariowany facet. — Gotowe.

— Dzięki za pomoc — powiedział Tommy, unosząc delikatnie kąciki ust.

— Żaden problem — odparł Adam, wychodząc.

Tommy'emu się wydawało, czy on naprawdę zachowywał się dzisiaj nieco dziwnie? Postanowił z piosenkarzem pomówić, więc pchnął drzwi prowadzące do jego pokoju, a to, co za nimi zobaczył, sprawiło, że stanął jak wryty. Skulony Adam kucał na łóżku, trzymając w rękach jego zagubiony sweter i chowając w nim twarz. Dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał, przypominały niemal odgłosy zaciągania się jakimś zapachem. Tommy czuł z tego powodu zakłopotanie i zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie opuścić pokoju, gdy Adam uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z dołu. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy sprawiały, że przypominał sporą pluszową zabawkę, przyłapaną na robieniu czegoś zakazanego.

—Więc to ty masz mój sweter — Tommy nie powiedział nic więcej, a Adam nadal kurczowo ściskał materiał. — Czy mogę go już dostać z powrotem? — zapytał uprzejmie po długiej minucie ciszy.

Piosenkarz potrząsnął głową i przesunął się na łóżku kawałek do tyłu.  
>Co z nim było dzisiaj nie tak? Tommy westchnął, podszedł bliżej i wpełzł na posłanie, a czarnowłosy się odsunął.<p>

— Adam, proszę cię… — mruknął, ale jego głos okazał się nie być nawet w połowie tak zirytowany, jak planował. Ostrożnie zbliżył się spory kawałek, a Adam ani na moment nie spuścił z niego wzroku.

— Tylko, jeżeli dostanę w zamian coś innego — wymamrotał w materiał.

— Okayyy…

Nagle i bez uprzedzenia Adam pochylił się do przodu, odrzucił sweter na bok, złapał Tommy'ego i pociągnął w swoją stronę, zamykając go w silnym uścisku. Blondyn stęknął i spróbował się oswobodzić, ale czarnowłosy mocno trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Ich mała szamotanina skończyła się dopiero, gdy Adam plecami oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka tak, że połowa ciała Tommy'ego, który czuł teraz na swojej szyi jego ciepły oddech, leżała na nim.

Serce basisty waliło jak szalone, a włosy na jego głowie się zjeżyły.

— O tak. Pachniesz jeszcze lepiej, niż twój sweter — mruknął Adam. Bez ostrzeżenia zaczął sunąć ustami po szyi Tommy'ego i blondyn zadrżał.

Nie miał absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, co się właśnie działo i w jaki sposób piosenkarz znalazł się na nim, ale było im gorąco, a na skórze czuli mrowienie. Kiedy przez krótką chwilę poczuł na swojej szyi mokry język, nagle odzyskał zdolność mówienia i usiadł.

— Adam! — w jego głosie dźwięczało ostrzeżenie.

Nie dostał odpowiedzi. Ramiona wokalisty wciąż były mocno owinięte wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

— Mhmmm, Tommy — wymruczał cicho Adam i kontynuował, gładząc jego włosy swoim nosem.

Ostatecznie w pomieszczeniu zapanował spokój. W myślach Tommy'ego również.

— I jesteś całkowicie poważny, mówiąc, że ukradłeś ten sweter z powodu mojego zapachu, który na nim pozostał? — zapytał lekko sceptycznie.

— Mhm — wymruczał Adam z aprobatą. Tommy, śmiejąc się przy tym cicho, znowu oparł głowę o ramię piosenkarza i poczuł przy swojej twarzy jego miękki policzek. — Sprytny plan, prawda? Teraz mam oryginał — wyszeptał.

Blondyn się uśmiechnął.

— Jasne, Adam. Nie masz sobie równych, gdy chodzi o zdobywanie tego, na czym ci zależy…

— Czyli ciebie — wymruczał mężczyzna.

— Hej, nie to miałem na myśli! O tym musimy jeszcze podyskutować — zaprotestował Tommy, ale uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na zapachu, który bił od ciała Adama. Był taki… odurzający.

KONIEC.


End file.
